A Day On The Island
by Ique
Summary: Rico just got to a new pokemon boarding academy where he will learn to train pokemon. And thanks to his friend Steven many more.. adult things.


_Well this is my shot at another story I have been planning for a long time. I hope I don't end up dumping this one like I did with my other fic, but we'll see how this goes._

_This is just a story of some people going to pokemon school on an island._

**Chapter One**

It had been three days since Rico left home. Three short days and now his time at the Pokémon academy was finally beginning. His parents had sent him off early because he lived too far away to make it there in one day. The principal of the Pokémon boarding school was very nice and she helped get Rico all settled in when he arrived.

/o/o/o/o/o/

Miss Lockheart, the principal and founder of the Pokémon academy, was an elderly lady who was one of those people who never were able to conform to changing times. She still believed in her principles and thought how she was raised was the right way and all of that. She runs things her way and if you don't like it you can "get the hell out of my school", as she told a student from last year.

The school itself was pretty large. The dorms were two buildings; a guy's dorm and girl's dorm, each with two hundred rooms that contained two students. The building where the learning was supposed to be happening was only one story but was in a U shape, classrooms filling up the building. The third part of the academy was the fields. There were so many scattered about the campus that were used for Pokémon battles. Each field had its own special terrain to challenge trainer and Pokémon to adapt to new surroundings. Oh and the best part? The school was on a small chain of islands.

The main island, which is where the actual school was located, was only the second biggest island there. A smaller island only about a quarter mile away from the main island served as an airport and ship port to get the students to the academy. There were a few smaller islands that were never really used. The biggest island was the most interesting.

Ms. Lockheart had turned it into a pseudo-preserve for Pokémon where they could live peacefully. The only time they are ever disturbed is when the massive volcano on it acts up and when the students go to catch their first Pokémon. One would think that it being an island there would only be certain kinds of Pokémon there, but Ms. Lockheart has made sure that there are all kinds of different Pokémon living there. The over ten thousand acre island was always bustling with life.

/o/o/o/o/o/

Rico was sitting in a large office chair looking out the window of his dorm on the second floor. From here he had a perfect view of Airport Island, as he called it, and both docks which would shuttle the new students to the dorms. He wondered about who his roommate would be.

He already got a name, Steven Bigs, but he still had so many questions about him. How old was he? Was he someone Rico would get along with? Did they have the same interests? Has he already had some experience battling Pokémon? All of these questions racing through his head as he started to see all of the kids walking from the dock to the dorms with all of their luggage.

Rico went to check his phone, a nervous habit of his, but then remembered that Ms. Lockheart didn't allow phones. Three days and he still hadn't gotten used to it. "_Damn that lady can be crazy sometimes..." _Rico thought to himself. He started to hear a commotion going on below him and prepared for the chaos of kids trying to get to their rooms.

There were three different kids who came into Rico's room mistakenly as they could not find their own rooms. Two of them were a bit younger, maybe fourteen or so, and the third was probably about seventeen. Finally a tall guy with dirty blond hair walked into the room.

"Rico?" he asked.

"Yeah. Steven I'm hoping? Already had three people in here that had the wrong room." Rico said with a chuckle

The blue eyed guy laughed and said "Yeah I'm Steven, nice to meet you Rico."

They both shook hands and Steven began to unpack his stuff.

"So how old are you Steven?"

"I'm seventeen, you?"

"I'm turning seventeen in two days" Rico chuckled a bit.

"Ah dude that's cool. So are you excited for this shit or what?"

"Hell yeah, I can't wait to get my Pokémon!"

"Pokémon dude?" Steven laughed hard "Shit I was talking about all of the hot ass girls who are just over in the next building. The Pokémon is just a bonus here"

"Ah.. Well I got here early so I didn't get to see all of the girls yet."

"You're in for a treat dude. I give them an A plus."

Rico laughed and helped put Steven's stuff away. They continued to chat away. Steven was from Hoenn and his parents sent him here as an apology for not letting him go out when he was ten. He already had some experience battling because his dad apparently had a ton of Pokémon on a ranch or something. Rico told Steven about how he had come in from Johto and loves to battle Pokémon. Rico was making quick friends with Steven.

A voice came over an intercom and said "_All students please report to the dining hall for dinner and a short presentation by the faculty. Thank you." _Steven and Rico shrugged and went down to a building that was located between the dorms and the academy.

/o/o/o/o/o/

There were hundreds of students all finding seats at the long tables which could easily seat one hundred people each. Rico and Steven sat in the middle of a table across from a group of girls who were whispering amongst themselves, probably wondering the same things that everyone else was wondering.

Ms. Lockheart stood at a podium at the front of the dining hall and spoke into a microphone, "Hello students! For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Miss Lockheart and I am your principal. I want you all to have a fun and enriching time at the Pokémon Academy while you are here. If you ever have any concerns please come see me as I am always happy to help. Moving on I'd like to introduce you to some of your teachers. First we have Misses White, who teaches Pokémon biology which covers everything from physiology to behavior to diet." The long legged and extremely sexyMrs. White stood and everyone applauded and she sat back down. "Next I'd like to introduce your tactics teacher, Mister Drake." The old white haired man stood and once again everyone applauded. "He teaches all about how to battle your Pokémon and what to use when and about items and all of that" Ms. Lockheart smiled before she continued.

"Lastly I'd like to introduce you to your battle teacher, Mister Hendrix." A short and very thin man stood up. He had fiery red hair and even redder eyes. He waved and then sat back down. "Now kids, you will find your schedules in your rooms. Get used to the people you see in your classes because you're divided into a group with them. Now everyone go get in one of the two lines and have a nice dinner! I'll be seeing you all around!"Ms. Lockheart left the room and all of the students headed towards the lines to get their food.

Rico and Steven got their food and sat back down where they were before. The group of girls across from them now laughing and talking loudly. Steven looked at Rico and said "Watch this dude."

Steven looked across the table at a brunette with dazzling green eyes and a nice body. He just stared at her for a while until she finally looked over at him and said "Can I help you?"

"Yeah" Steven started "Can you tell me where you got those gorgeous eyes from? I want to tell them thank you for doing the world a public service." She just rolled her eyes and told him "Nice try"

/o/o/o/o/o/

The night went on like this for a while, Steven and this girl, Liz, just talking. It took a while before she actually started to reply to him and his crazy lines. After a while two of her friends got into it to and Steven dragged Rico into it. Rico wasn't too comfortable with this because he had only ever had one girlfriend and even then it wasn't that good of a relationship. Liz began talking about Rico's eyes. His big green eyes. He got flustered and tried to change the subject but she continued to call him a cutie. After a while the conversation changed to Pokémon and what they like and dislike about the school. By this time it was already getting close to ten and they realized that they were almost the only ones left in the dining hall.

There were a few small groups of kids, but the one they noticed the most was Mr. Hendrix sitting up on his chair near the podium. Just sitting there. Watching. It was very ominous but Rico was the only one who seemed to notice.

"You know I'd ask for all of your numbers but they took our phones, so how about we just talk when we can, yeah?" Steven told the girls.

"We'll be looking forward to it, wont we girls?" Liz said, the others nodding in agreement.

"_Attention students, curfew is ten p.m. and you all must be in your dorms by then. Lights out is at eleven. Thank you._

Steven smiled and laughed "Good timing, let's go Rico." They both stood up and walked away and Rico looked back to see the girls giggling. He turned back around to see Steven staring at him with a big smile on his face.

"Not bad dude, I'm honestly surprised you were able to hold your own in the conversation…. Cutie" Steven started laughing.

"Shut up dude. It's not a bad thing." Rico said looking away.

"Well let's just get some sleep" Steven said as they arrived at the dorm. "Oh hey look schedules."

They both looked at their schedules and saw they had the same exact schedule. Rico liked this. Monday was Bio all day, Tuesday was Battling, Wednesday was tactics and Thursday was battling.

"I guess we get the weekends to ourselves" Rico said quietly looking over at his roommate, who had already passed out face first on his bed. "_This will be an interesting time…"_

/o/o/o/o/o/

_Well tell me how you liked the first chapter. Please review! Thanks_


End file.
